


Keep the nightmares at bay

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, just a bit of sadness because it´s star wars, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Obikin oneshots. Let´s pretend that Mustafar has never happened and Anakin and Obi-Wan were happy and together. Not my usuall angst and whump. So far. Muheheehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunrise

Anakin was rarely awake before the dawn. It was usually Obi-Wan who was awake at those ungodly hours, meditating, preparing breakfast, or just sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea, reading some book.   
But not today.  
Today was one of those prized moments when Anakin was the one to wake up first, with an armful of Obi-Wan cuddled next to him, warm and sleepy. He smiled at the sight of the older man, his hair tussled and face wrinkled from sleeping. Closing his eyes, he remembered the night before and smiled, drawing the Jedi Knight closer to his chest. Obi-Wan sighed contently and nuzzled on Anakin´s neck. Anakin pressed a kiss on Obi-Wan´s forehead, holding him tight. “I love you,” he whispered affectionately. “I love you so much.”  
After that, he let Obi-Wan slip out of his embrace and wrapped the blankets around his naked form, careful not to wake him. Obi-Wan stirred and heaved a sigh, but didn´t wake up. Anakin got out of bed quietly and left the room, closing the door behind him. He will prepare the breakfast, put the kettle on and wait for Obi-Wan to get out of bed, dressed in one of Anakin´s t-shirts that are too big and loose for him. They will sit down on the couch then, with cups of steaming tea and cuddle some more, still sleepy Obi-Wan will rest his head on Anakin´s shoulder and together they´ll watch the sun rise, untouched by the darkness that could´ve have suffocated them. Nightmares will be kept at bay and remain only nightmares.  
“I love you too,” says Obi-Wan placing a soft kiss on Anakin´s cheek.   
They got each other and they couldn´ve been happier.


	2. Stargazing

“Obi-Wan?”   
“...Hm...?”  
“Do you enjoy watching the stars?” Anakin asked softly, careful not to interupt the peace of the situation. Just him and Obi-Wan, laying on a blanket in the grass, watching the starry sky above them. They were finally getting the well deserved rest after an exhausting mission.  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan answered after a while, “yes, I do enjoy stargazing. It brings me peace when I can found none.”  
Anakin turned over so he was laying on his belly, facing the Jedi knight. “Like master Yoda you are beginning to sound like.”  
Obi-Wan gave him an extensive eyeroll before nudging his padawan in the ribs. “You just can´t take anything seriously, can you?”  
Anakin rested his chin on his elbows. “Well,” he started, “there ARE things I take seriously...”  
Obi-Wan raised eyebrow. “I am listening.”  
“Our relationship,” Anakin answered and Obi-Wan felt a warm sensation in his heart. But before he could react, Anakin jumped to his feet, pulling out his lightsaber. “And training,” he called and Obi-Wan groaned, watching Anakin swinging his sword through the air.  
“Come on, Master, as you are fond of saing, there´s never enough practice.”  
Obi-Wan didn´t know what Anakin was planning, but he most certainly didn´t like it. He was tired and aching after the mission and all he wanted was to lie down and sleep for a change.   
Anakin knelt on the grass next to him and for a moment they remained like that, just staring into each other´s eyes. Obi-Wan felt that he was beginning to blush. Suddenly, Anakin´s lips met his own and slowly he sat up and then they were hugging and he sighed, allowing himself to just remain in his padawan´s embrace.


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister was digging up some prompts on OTP prompts and found this: Imagine Person A leaning in to kiss Person B, who becomes flustered and quickly covers A’s mouth with their hand. Bonus: A then licks the palm of B’s hand.  
> And, naturally, she thought it would be super cute as Obikin and forced me to write it.  
> So I did.

 

“Obi-Wan, come on, it´s only one kiss,” Anakin whined and the man in question just rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.  
“Anakin, I don´t understand why,” said Obi-Wan stoically while putting the kettle on.  
“It´s for an experiment, Obi-Wan, please.”  
“What? Anakin, these your experiments are getting out of hand.” Obi-Wan sighed and put tea leaves into his mug saying “you´re the obi-wan for me” that Anakin gave him for his birthday month ago. “First you want to watch ridiculous holo movies together and cuddle, then you demand we sleep in one bed and now this?”  
Now it was Anakin´s turn to roll his eyes. Sometimes he just couldn´t understand how could his master be so blind.  
“Oh, just shut up,” he said and leaned over Obi-Wan to place a kiss on...  
...his hand?  
For a moment, Anakin just stared at Obi-Wan who somehow managed to put his hand between his face and Anakin´s mouth, stopping him from kissing him.  
Anakin just raised an eyebrow.  
“Anakin, if you´ll tell me that you are doing this only not be be clumsy with Padmé later...”  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan´s eyes widened in surprise and Anakin smirked contently.  
“Anakin...” said Obi-Wan very slowly and lowered his hand, taking a good look at his palm, “did you just....did you just lick my hand....?”  
“No and yes,” said Anakin, grabbing Obi-Wan by his shoulders and finally kissing him, ignoring the surprised yelp that escaped from his mouth when their lips touched. ,,I am not doing it to avoid clumsiness with Padmé.”  
It was Obi-Wan who initiated the second kiss and Anakin couldn´t stop giggling.


	4. Kiss the nightmare away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister found another prompt and we agreed that it could be amazing as QuiObi fic :D Person A likes to give Person B gentle forehead smooches while they sleep because they love Person B, but haven’t told them. One night when Person A goes to kiss Person B, they notice they’re having a bad dream so they wake them up. Person B questions why Person A woke them up and Person A simply brings them into a hug and kisses their forehead. How Person B reacts to this is up to you.  
> I imagine Obi-Wan to be around twenty in this one :D

Qui-Gon Jinn is a light sleeper and he often finds himself awake in the middle of the night after being awoken by some distant noise from the outside. He doesn´t fall back asleep immediately, no. He is in that fight or flight mode and he needs few moments to calm down before his mind allows him to return to the sweet oblivion of sleep. To accomplish that task, he just lays and watches Obi-Wan sleep soundly next to him. The warm presence of his no-longer-so-young apprentice, the sound of his breathing, the rhythmical rise and fall of his chest. Sometimes, he cannot fight the urge to lean over and place a soft kiss on Obi-Wan´s forehead. He draws him closer and wraps his arm´s around the young man´s waist protectively. Obi-Wan lets out an unconscious sight of content and they both sleep soundly till the morning.   
But this time, there is something different and Qui knows it the moment he opens his eyes. It wasn´t just some random, distant noise from the outside that woke him up, no. It was the quiet whimpering and sobbing coming from his side. Qui-Gon turns around to find his apprentice crying in his sleep, tossing and turning in a nightmare and lets out a sad sigh. It´s not the first time Obi-Wan is plagued by a bad dream and they are always the same. Qui-Gon doesn´t have to guess two times what this one is about.  
“Obi-Wan,” he calls softly and places his hand on Obi-Wan´s shoulder, shaking him subtly to wake him up. He succeeds after a moment and Obi-Wan blinks up at him, eyes swollen from crying, gaze still unfocused and hazy from sleep. Qui-Gon pulls his still shaking form into his arms, holds him tight as Obi-Wan hides his face in the crook of his neck. For a moment, they just sit like that, enveloped by silence and comforting presence of the Force. Qui-Gon draws comforting circles on Obi-Wan´s back and waits for his apprentice to compose himself.   
“I saw you die,” he manages to croak after a long moment, looking up at his master who only holds him tighter.  
“But I am here, Obi-Wan,” he says with a comforting smile, “I am not dying and I am here with you.”  
“But what if you will die?” Obi-Wan whispers on a verge of crying.   
Qui-Gon sighs and kisses his apprentice on the forehead, hugging him to let him know that everything is okay. “I will not die,” he tells Obi-Wan as he lowers him on the bed again and lays next to him. “I promise.”  
And they sleep for the rest of the night and Obi-Wan´s dreams are free of red and black Zabrak killing his master.  
For now.


	5. Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt sister found on tumbrl :D Shameless fluff :D   
> By the way, I was thinking about getting a beta reader for my Star Wars fanfic, would anyone be willing to join me and help me and kick me into writing? :D

Anakin knew it was a little bit creepy to watch his boyfriend sleep, but he just couldn´t help himself - the shorter man was almost every time the first to wake up so Anakin cherished every moment when he had a chance to lay his eyes on Obi-Wan sleeping peacefully.   
So when he woke up in the early morning hours, he propped himself up on his elbow so he had a better view of Obi-Wan´s relaxed face, his slightly parted lips. He was laying flat on his back, so uncharacteristic for him, as he was always curled up on his side or clinged to Anakin in his sleep.   
He looked so calm and composed while sleeping, like he never did when he was awake.   
Anakin sat up so he was towering above Obi-Wan, brushed aside a strand of copper hair and leaned over, so he could place a kiss on his lips and...  
...an then Obi-Wan sneezed so loudly that Anakin screamed. Like a girl.   
Precisely ten minutes of Obi-Wan´s uncontrollable laughing and and a collection of Anakin´s ashamed faces later they finally calmed down enough to get back under the blankets and wrap their hands around each other.   
Anakin managed to kiss his lover gently before they slipped back into their sleep.


End file.
